


See You, See Me

by OMGimprocrastinating



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to take John on his back. John is reluctant. After some haggling, Sherlock gets his wish. A short PWP. As short as this summary. Well, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You, See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Update! =Edited with the help of beta-extraordinaire Geminia905 :D  
> Anything else that's wonky compared to now and before is my own fault. I hope I didn't miss any stuff between the changes though :p

Sherlock stopped moving. It took John a few seconds to realise this; he lifted his head from the pillow and asked groggily over his shoulder, “What- What’s the matter?”

"Turn around. I want to have you on your back," Sherlock said, his voice breathless but determined.

"I - No!" John protested, "I told you it makes me uncomfortable."

"Embarassed," Sherlock corrected.

John groaned. "Yeah, yeah. That too."

"You ought not to be," Sherlock assured him, "I am positive I would still find you aesthetically pleasing even in the throes of pleasure."

The doctor let his head fall down on the pillows again. "You've thought about this long have you? Had a mini session in your mind palace and looked through all the variables and such?"

"Of course," Sherlock told him, rubbing soothing circles on John's hip where he'd been gripping earlier. "Based upon actual data of how your skin flushes from your neck down to your shoulders, I am certain, were I to have a look at your front, the flush would start at your face and continue down to your chest. Every time I reach around to hold your bosom and find your nipples hard, I am sure it would look pert and red with my fondling. Whenever you come, it is a high possibility that your expression -"

John immediately cut him off with a hand on his mouth. If the doctor wasn't red in the face before, he certainly was now. "I do not want to know. As I've said, I'm uncomfortable with ... with you... looking at me when .. when we do it."

Sherlock frowned under the cover of John's palm. They'd discussed this before: why John felt uneasy about the idea of Sherlock taking him face-to-face. The brunette deduced the doctor's past dominant heterosexuality still made it difficult for him to expose himself in such a vulnerable manner -- especially when it was him taking a cock up the arse.  
John's reluctance made it all the more appealing, especially after thinking of all those times he had the doctor on all fours: investigating every twitch and spasm; memorising every hitch and gasp; scrutinising every groan and sigh. Sherlock had become obsessed by the thought of how many new things he could learn if only he was able to see John's front as well as his back.

"I'll keep the kitchen table free of experiments for a week if you let me have you on your back," Sherlock said.

John gave a gasping laugh. "Are you seriously bargaining with me right now? If you won't finish, get off-"

"Two weeks!"

"Two months!"

"That ridiculous! Three weeks!"

"One month and the fridge stays human flesh-free at the same time!"

Sherlock growled. John thought he won until the consulting detective snapped, "Fine!" before pulling out, flipping John onto his back and sliding back into him without a by-your-leave.

John yelped and scrunched his eyes shut, turning his face away and attempting to hide his face against the pillows. He was determined to keep his eyes closed, so was unprepared when Sherlock began to pepper him with kisses against his lips. They were unsatisfying, however, that John instinctively turned his head in an effort to chase and deepen them.

John opened his eyes as Sherlock pulled back. The brunette's sharp blue eyes studied John as if he were a particularly delicious mystery that needed solved; his hands caressed and fondled every inch of John's body as though it held the secrets to the most perplexing case he had ever come across.

John groaned as Sherlock began to move in earnest. He tried to turn his face away once more, but a pair of hands grabbed him and kept his head still.

"No!" Sherlock said, "I want to see you. You're fascinating. So fascinating."

Sherlock did find him fascinating. Yes, John did flush from head to chest and yes, John's nipples did stand up proud and hard during intercourse, but no, Sherlock could not predict how John's face would look when they had sex. John was still holding himself back, but after a few long persistent moments of hitting the doctor's pleasure spot, he could see John's expression begin to open up, warring between troubled and surrender.  
It was as if another layer of John has been peeled and exposed and Sherlock gathered it all up greedily: from the salty taste of sweat on John's brow, to the different catches of breath every time Sherlock played with his nipples, to the fluttering of eyelashes over stormy grey eyes as they fixed upon Sherlock's own face.

When John came... oh, it was glorious! His body bowed so taut that his back lifted from the mattress, his hands gripping onto Sherlock's arms so tightly that the consulting detective knew there would be bruises the next day. John mouth opened wide in a silent gasp before he clamped his lips shut to swallow a cry.

Before, he could only watch John's heaving back while he chased his own orgasm, but this time he could see the look of mixed exhaustion and satisfaction on the doctor's face. This time, he could witness each twitch of John's face - as well as those of his leaking penis - coinciding with every insistent thrust of Sherlock's cock into his sore body. 

When it was his time to come, he came with a realisation that John was looking at him and that made him come harder than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! This idea just hit me on the road and I had to get it out or it won't leave me alone.  
> And me thinks, this porny plot has been done many times over by other people.  
> Again, Sorry!!


End file.
